Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Quils
Summary: House has approached Wilson with tactics he used on Stacy. Any idea as to what that means?


"So, I heard you were Bisexual." Wilson spit out is coffee is surprise as House waltzed into his office via balcony door. Wilson looked at him, his mouth slightly open with coffee rivulets running down his mouth. He shiftily looked from side to side in his paranoid fashion before leaning forward.

"You _heard_?" inquired with a low panic riddled voice. " From _who_?"

"Relax Jimmy," House Looked out the window tapping his cane "It's an _expression_ I am curious as to why you didn't tell me though." He looked at him with a curious eyebrow and Wilson looked at him incredulously.

"You-you-you complacent _bastard!"_ he whispered furiously standing up and leaning heavily on his desk staring at House "You went into my psychologist's office didn't you? Just like you did to Sta— to Stacy?" he stood up and kept eye contact "You're treating me like _Stacy_? And to what do I owe _this_ glorious gift?" He had now moved to the front of his desk and sat upon it with his arms folded across his chest and a serious expression waiting for an answer.

"You've…been avoiding me." He replied and Wilson snorted.

"I have _not._ Vicodin has made you paranoid." He turned away to have House advance with angry eyes.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?" he demanded scowling at Wilson.

"Oh," he threw up his hands and faced him " Don't pretend to be _hurt_ House!" he yelled out of pure annoyance

"Well maybe it isn't pretence! Maybe I actually _am_…am…wondering why you didn't tell me." His sentence finished lamely and he looked back to the window.

"Of _course_ it's pretence, you never have any physical or mental emotions in public, in the work place!" Wilson had lowered his voice to a sharp whisper.

"Well," House imitated his voice level with mocking sarcasm "I don't know if you've noticed but your office isn't exactly the cafeteria at lunch time." he spat out "_Why_ wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

Wilson gritted his teeth and exploded "_Why_ do you care so much? _Why _does it mean _anything_ to you?"

"Because," he searches for words the right words and comes up with nothing "Because now everything fits." He improvises. It's a lie, nothing fits, everything has been completely obliterated. House needs to think and he sees Wilson about to say something but whatever it is, he never hears because with surprising speed, he's gone. Out the door, back over the small wall and into his office where he knows Wilson won't follow.

He tapped his cane and reached for his ball giving it a light squeeze before he began throwing it against the wall in a set rhythm for a peaceful five minutes then the door opened.

"Let's talk." He looked over to see the super man pose of Wilson and let his head fall into his chest.

"Go away I'm thinking."

"You read the whole report."

"Go away."

"I know you did and now that I remember what I said, there's a problem."

"Wilson," he looked over to him with sombre eyes "Go away. Now."

"I'm not going away. You know that I," he nodded a few times silently "I—"

"You love me."

"No!" Wilson exclaimed looking much similar as to when House had first intruded on him "No, I never said that. I said I was attracted to you."

"Oh same thing." He cried in an annoyed voiced.

"You-you," Wilson pointed at him with one hand on his hip. "You have no reason to be annoyed with me—"

"Yes I do!" he stood and advanced towards him. "You don't not tell your best friend your sexual preferences because your best friend just might be _attracted_ to you as you are to him."

"I…I-I'm not Stacy."

"Damn close enough I'll say." They both looked away and Wilson rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I…" He searched for something to say as he felt House watching expectantly "I don't fill a sweater quite like she does." He warned quietly. House blinked letting his words sink in and flashed him a genuine amused smile.

"Oh well if _that's_ what you're worried about—"

"Don't even say it." Wilson pretended to be disgusted over his smile. "Unless you want that weird lawyer guy stalking me too."

"The one with six fingers?"

"Yeah…I think." Wilson smiled glad that things were melting back into normalcy like it normally was when the two of them were alone.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" House asked resting his head on his cane watching his friend out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"I doubt I'll have anything better to do." He sighed tapping one of his feet out of habit.

"I'll pick you up at, what? Seven?" he looked to Wilson who nodded slowly.

"See you later House."

"Bye Jimmy." And Wilson was gone from his office but with a small smile and a hand on the back of his neck as he traipsed back to his office wondering what was going to happen tonight.


End file.
